This phase II/III trial will evaluate the relative safety and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody MSL 109 treatment versus matched placebo treatment as supplement to active primary treatment for CMV retinitis in patients with AIDS. Patients will be randomized to either the antibody or placebo and may continue their current CMV therapy.